That's Andy for you
by LoveIsDeadMIW
Summary: Andy has never quite met a girl for him yet, that is not until a concert in Baltimore, Maryland. A concert where he met a certain Carolyn Love. A concert that changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I hate fakes. I hate people who pretend to be my friend when they only want money. I hate band-sluts. They want so bad to get in my pants, but I'm not like that. I've barely ever kissed a girl and I like it that way. I was never in love with Hannah or Scout. Ex- girlfriends of mine. But that didn't mean I didn't have feelings for them, like I said, I'm not like that.

I should probably say some about myself. I'm 20 years old, born on December 26, 1990 in the wonderful -not so much- town of Cincinnati, Ohio. I was born to Amy and Chris Biersack. I have no sibling's, sadly. I am 20 year's old. My closest friends are Jinxx, CC, Jake, and Ashley. Of course Jinxx and CC are only nicknames. My name, is Andrew Dennis Biersack. But my friends call me Andy, and my fans call me Andy Six. I'm in a band, that is my baby. Its called Black Veil Brides. And we have many, many amazing fans that we call grooms and brides maids. They are the Bvb army.

Right now, I was sitting on my tour bus outside a gig with the guys. We were writing a new song that we would release as the first song off the record we were working on.  
>"We bored to death in heaven, and all alone in hell. We only want to be ourselves." I sang as a sort of suggestion. They nodded and Ashley wrote it down. "We scream. We shout. We are the fallen angels."<br>"Andy man, Set The World On Fire is going to be amazing!" Jinxx said, so pumped like he always got.  
>"I hope it does as good as We Stitch These Wounds. I mean...how good we did on that record, and all the fans we gained..it was so unreal. Of course, I still love the fans that have been with us since Knives And Pens came out." I said. The guys weren't in the band at the time we released our debut song, I'm the only Bvb veteran, but they knew how much the fans meant to me.<p>

"Dude, this is so sick. Were going to do fine." CC reassured. I nodded and stood up.

"We gotta go." they followed me out of the bus and across the parking lot. The fans started screaming and jumping and asking for autographs. We told them after the show.

One girl caught my eye. She was dressed in one of our t-shirts and a pair of dark tight skinny jeans. Her electric blue eyes popped against her black hair with one lone purple strip. She had on a ton of bracelets and necklaces, and an old pair of raggedy converse. She was so gorgeous, I couldn't help but stop and stare. She was frozen in her tracks, staring back. Blue on blue. While the commotion went on around us. I made a small move towards her, but Jake pulled me back and into the venue.

I was greeted by a chorus of 'Andy's in love.' said obnoxiously by the guys. I shook my head and headed to the back to get ready.

I began putting on my war paint and eyeliner. It took me sometime to make sure it was perfected but when it was done the guys and eyes went on stage. We began with the song we always start with:

"_A reason, a victim  
>A shining beacon in the sky<br>You yearn for what's missing  
>The Power hidden in the night<em>

_An Angel, a Demon  
>The parts you play on lonesome nights<br>The damage inflicted  
>The pain and lust they leave behind<em>

_(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)  
>Never Give In,<em>

_Never back down__  
>Never Give In<br>__  
>We're soldiers in season<br>We can bring change before we die  
>The tales of their beatings<br>To fear what lies beneath our eyes..._

_(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)  
>Never Give In, Never back down<br>Never Give In, Never back down  
>When your life feels lost<br>Fight against all odds!  
>Never Give In. Never back down!"<em>

All the fans screamed and cheered and the rush from it all was so amazing. The crowed was amazing. But my eyes searched for her. For that girl. Wanting to know her name, yearning to know her name. Just wanting to talk to her. Just once.  
>The music began playing again and before I knew it we were playing another song.<p>

"_Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
>And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,<br>But stay right here we can change our plight.  
>We're storming through this despite what's right.<em>

_One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Whoa...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
>Conscience begs for you to do what's right.<br>Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
>Stab it through and justify your pride.<em>

_One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Whoa...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Whoa...<br>And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>We tried out best... Turn out the light,<br>Turn out the light._

_One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Whoa...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Whoa...<br>And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>We tried out best... Turn out the light,<br>Turn out the light."_

Fans were screaming again for the song that started everything for this band. I smiled proudly, knowing that they had loved it.

"Now, the next song." I began. "Is about being more, then anyone ever thought you could be." Jinxx played a note. "And it's about people who think there better then us, because of 'God'." Ash joined in now. "Because we look up to who _we_ want to!." Now CC joined in. "We see that the higher power is us. And that's who we should look up to. That's who we should be." now they were playing. "This song is for... No, you know what? This song is for those people that go to church on Sunday and throw fucking bricks at my house on Monday! This is Sweet Blasphemy."

"_Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd  
>Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down<br>You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns  
>But to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found<em>

_We are young and we are strong  
>Through strength in self we become<br>Something more than they can be  
>I raise my heart and sing!<em>

_That I wont believe this lie  
>I know there's something more inside<br>Darkness is all you see  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<em>

_Silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound  
>No time for allegory, one true reigning sound<br>Unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now  
>We are the only glory, hear us screaming loud<em>

_We are young and we are strong  
>I raise my heart and sing!<em>

_That I wont believe this lie  
>I know there's something more inside<br>Darkness is all you see  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<em>

_We are young and we are strong  
>Through strength in self we become<br>Something more than they can be  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<em>

_That I wont believe this lie  
>I know there's something more inside<br>Darkness is all you see  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy"<br>_  
>We finished our set list and headed backstage to get ready for the meet and greet. We made our way over to the table where over a hundred fans were lined up with posters, t-shirts, and CD's, all awaiting our signatures that wont mean anything to anyone but them for a couple years. <p>

After about 25 fans, I saw her. Her gorgeous face was only so far away. I could almost touch her. She got her poster signed by all the guys before she finally got to me, for a second I couldn't speak.  
>"I'm Andy." I said as if it weren't obvious already.<p>

"Carolyn." She said softly, so softly. I flashed on of my famous crooked smiles.

"Pretty name." she blushed.

"I..I love the song Carolyn..It's so pretty. I can kinda relate.." Bingo! Here's my chance!  
>"Well..." I wrote my number down on her poster. "Call me sometime? Tell me what it means to you." the look on her face then made me smile, a new smile, I would call it my special smile. Reserved only for her.<p>

"Is..is that really your number?" She asked.

"Call it and find out." I smirked this time, flirting. I hadn't noticed the brown hair boy with her.

"Sorry buddy, but she's taken." he said. Wow, dick.

"Matthew!" She looked at him. "You knew how important this night was for me and you've been incredibly rude the entire time!" She shook her head in bewilderment. "I'm sorry Mr. Six. I'll.. call you?"

"I'll be waiting." we both smiled, our eyes meeting and locking. This girl was going to drive me head over heels...


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying in bed when my phone violently started buzzing next to me, waking me up from the tiny bit of sleep I had managed in 3 days. I grabbed my phone, it was a text message.

_Hey its Carolyn from the Baltimore concert...is it to late?_

I smiled. She did text me, I was beginning to think she wouldn't. I quickly thought of a reply.

_Nope.(: How are you Carolyn?_

I sent it nervously. I mean, I couldn't move to fast, because a relationship just wouldn't work with me on the road, or in the studio all the time. I mean that's why they never worked in the past, just to many things to do, to much time apart. Plus she had a boyfriend. At least I think that's what that guy was to her. My phone buzzed again and I looked at it anxiously.

_I'm good(: I cant sleep :/_

_ Why darling? Something bothering you?_

_ Kinda, but I can handle it._

_ Well, I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on._

I don't know why I was a little saddened when she said something was bothering her. Its a little weird to start liking someone after 2 meetings at a concert, and a few texts. Wasn't it?

_Thanks Mr. Six._

_ You know you can call me Andy right?_

_Right. Sorry it's kind of a habit. I mean you are an adult._

_ I cant be more then 3, maybe 4 years older then you._

_ Its 3._

So she's 17? Interesting. A little young...It wouldn't work... she's a minor, which I should have expected, I mean, she does look rather young.

_Call me Andy. You aren't 5._

_ Okay. Well I'll let you go to bed now. Night Andy(:_

_ Goodnight Carolyn 3_

My heart stopped when I sent that last text. Why did I do that! What is wrong with me? I hope she didn't think I was some kind of creep...

I put my phone back on the table and layed down for bed. Dreams of music notes and the beautiful purple strip, in her beautiful raven hair.

When I woke up it was chaos. Jinxx was screaming for some odd reason, Jake was tied to a chair, CC was banging his drum, Ashley was passed out with a penis drawn on his face, the downstairs was completely trashed. What the hell happened?

"Jeremy! Jacob! Christian! Ashley! What the hell is going on? You act like children!" I screamed, using Jinxx, Jake and CC's real names. They flinched.

"But daddy we wanna play." Jinxx smiled tauntingly. I glared at him and headed for Jake, untying him from the chair they so nicely tied him to. Then I headed for the coffee pot, making a delicious cup of what I like to call 'The Substance That Will Get Me Through A Morning With These Idiots'.

"What's wrong Andy? That girl still didn't text you?" Ashley taunted. Just because he got all these girls...

"She texted me last night." I said, pretending they didn't bother me.

"Oh! I get it guys! He was having phone sex! That's why he's tired!." No sooner did the words come out of CC's mouth then I was smacking him upside the head, with the hand that had a spiked bracelet on it. "Fuck!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, he ran away fake crying, and as amusing as it was, the next thing that happened wasn't amusing at all.

"COPS! OPEN UP!" Someone screamed, banging on the front door.

"Do you see what you guys do!" I screamed as I walked towards the door, I opened it to reveal a short fat man, who still had frosting on his face from the doughnut he probably just finished, and a tall woman with black hair and tiny holes on her lip where snake bites should be.

"What's going on here? We got a noise complaint." The lady said.

"I'm sorry ma'am. You see, I'm like a babysitter to these guys and I woke up late, so they kinda.." I opened the door a little more, gesturing to the mess. "And I haven't been able to get them under control." CC came running back down the hall, still fake crying.

"Miss Cop Lady! He hit me!" CC pointed to his head and pouted.

"CC, shut up." I snapped at him.

"Andy be nice!" Jinxx screamed.

"Andy's in a mood Jinxx." Jake said, nonchalantly.

"I know Jake but he could be a little nicer." the cop had a sudden look of realization on her face while the fat one stood, dozing off.

"Black Veil Brides!" She screamed. I had a look of horror on my face.

"That's us!" Ashley chimed in. He walked over to us at the door. She almost fainted.

"A-Ashley P-Purdy..." she stuttered. He nodded, smiling.

"Ash flirt some other time! You got the fucking cops called on us cant you keep it in your pants for once? Your the second most responsible and you let this happen, do I have to call Sammi to babysit you guys like children?" the guys all flinched except for Jinxx who dated Sammi. "And that means you'd stay in your room, while Sammi sat out here Jinxx." And just like that the smile vanished from his face.

"Alright Andy! We'll stop!" Jinxx yelled. "Look Miss Cop lady. Were really sorry for causing a disturbance. We wont do it anymore, promise." the other guys nodded in agreement and like that, the cop was gone and the guys were all off to do whatever it was they did.

I checked my phone for the first time since last night and I had two text messages. I looked at them, rubbing my eyes from sleep. One from my mom, might as well look at that one first.

_Andrew Dennis Biersack stop being ignorant and call your mother!_

I'd rather not... I thought as I exited out of the message. I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but I get along with my dad a little better so, I talk to him more. The other message was from Carolyn.

_My dad's bringing me and my boyfriend to Hollywood with him... Care to give us a tour?_

She was coming here? Carolyn, was going to be coming, to my town. The place were I reside off tour? For a second I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I was so amazed. I was so happy. I was so ecstatic. I couldn't wait. I had to text her back.

_Of course! The moment you get off the plane I'll be there. _

This was going to be amazing..


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn and I had been talking about her coming for two weeks. Today was the day I went to the airport to pick up her, her dad, and her...boyfriend. I was excited. I mean..I was really starting to fall for her. God damn it..

I got to the airport and immediately went to her gate. I knew I was a little early, but who cares? I mean, what if her flight got there early and I wasn't there? She'd think I stood her up.

An hour later her plane landed. I was anxious, my hands were sweating and I was bouncing on the heels of my feet. Why was I so nervous though? She wasn't my girlfriend, her dad was going to be there, and her boyfriend. I'm just a friend, giving them a tour of Hollywood.

She came through the gate, looking around. My breath caught. She was so pretty... her eyes landed on me and she smiled instantly. Dropping her bags she ran over to me as fast as she could and jump on me, giving me a deathly tight hug in the process. I laughed and hugged back.  
>"Well hello to you to miss." she kissed my cheek.<br>"Hi Andy." She smiled. I turned to her dad.  
>"Hello Sir." I held my hand out. He shook it slowly. He was an older gentleman..kinda tall, a little chubby, balding, a look on his face that said 'stay the fuck away from my daughter.' So I turend my attention to her boyfriend.<br>"Matthew right?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded slowly.  
>"Yep.." He responded.<br>"I believe we've met?" I asked nonchalantly.  
>"Yes, we have." He glared at me.<br>"So..Andy..what's the best hotel around here?" Carolyn chimed in.  
>"Hotel Biersack." I smiled at her. "There's two spare rooms at my house, and a couch, and if you need I can just kick one of the guys out of there rooms." She looked at her dad pleadingly.<br>"Alright let's go." Her dad said. We all went out to my car. Her dad sat in the passenger seat and Carolyn sat in the back with Matthew. She took a camera out of her bag and started recording.  
>"Put it away Carolyn." Matthew kinda..demanded. What was his problem?<br>"I promised Suzanne I'd record Hollywood!" She furrowed her brow.  
>"Fuck Suzanne." He grumbled.<br>"You already have.." She said. It was barely more then a whisper, but it caught my attention the second it came out of her mouth. He cheated on her? What the fuck?

I stopped listening and focused my attention on driving, finally getting home. Before they got out I felt it was necessary to warn them about the guys.  
>"Okay, just warning, it may be messy, and loud, and such..I live with four other guys that act like children." I Shook my head. "Its really quit terrible." They all nodded and I lead them inside. To my surprise, it was clean. CC was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Ashley was on the other side playing a video game. Jake was on the floor playing with Ashley. Jinxx was sitting on the chair with Sammi sitting in his lap. She looked at me and smiled.<br>"Jinxx said your friends were coming in from Baltimore, I figured I'd babysit while you were gone." I laughed.

"Thanks Sammi. This is Carolyn, Matthew, and Carolyn's dad..who's name I still don't know."

"Roger." He said grumpily.

"How long do you guys plan on staying?" Sammi asked.

"Two weeks." Roger said. He would have to warm up to me if he was going to stay in my mother fucking house...

"Well..Let's get you guys in your rooms." I lead them towards the first spare room. "This one has a bed and a couch, the other one has two beds." I looked at them. Roger looked at me, then Carolyn, then Matthew, the floor, then back at me.

"Let them have the one with the bed and the couch..."  
>"Alright.." we left them there and I showed Roger to his room.<p>

~Later~

We all sat out in the living room in random spots on the furniture and floor, watching a movie. I was up against the couch, Sammi and Jinxx were in the chair again, Ash and CC were laying on the separate ends of the couch, Jake was in some random corner, Carolyn was laying on Matthews lap in front of me and Roger was sitting on the other chair.

I glared at Matthew from behind him, because he SO NICELY sat in front of me. I tried to focus on the movie but I kept getting distracted by the fact that they were kissing every ten fucking minutes..  
>I looked away just to see Ashley staring at me. I rose my eyebrow and he jerked his head towards the kitchen. I guess that's his subtle way of asking me to meet him in there... we both got up quietly as to not disturb everyone else and went to the kitchen.<br>"You're burning holes in the back of the poor boys head!" He whispered/yelled.  
>"Do you see them? He's such a dick." I whisperedyelled back. Ash shook his head.

"She's 17 years old Andy. Okay? So chill out. Do you know how bad we'd be fucked if you dated her and the press found out? You already had that 13 year old chick running around saying you got her pregnant. If you date her then they wouldn't hesitate to trash you." he was right. **(A/N: This little girl 'Jessi Slaughter' was saying Andy had gotten her pregnant, and that he already had 2 kids. One with Scout and one with Hannah. Not something from my own fucked up mind:D)**

"I didn't even say I liked her like that... I just don't like her boyfriend..."

"Which means you like her. Now the guys and I agreed to let them stay here but we will not agree to that relationship. At least not until she is 18. If you have that relationship now, we wont let her stay here."

"Fine..." I had to let them have a say, they lived here to. They may be tough to handle but it's as much there house as it is mine.

We went back into the living room and sat back in our spots for the remainder of the movie, I was still burning holes in the back of his head.

~Next day~

I hadn't slept all night. I was trying to write a new song but I was in a creative slump. I just couldn't get the words out, so I couldn't sleep.

I walked into the living room around noon. No one was in there except Carolyn. I flashed her a small smile and then walked into the kitchen. Matthew sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Where were the guys? I looked at him, sitting there, at my table...

Getting a cup of coffee, I went back into the living room and sat in one of the chairs. Carolyn was playing with her hands. I just pretended not to see her there and focused my attention on the T.V. She watched the news? No one ever watched it in my house...

They were talking about some riots in England, nothing really relevant to anything I knew about.

Matthew came out of the kitchen, sitting next to Carolyn and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He smirked in my direction before kissing her. It was sloppy, gross, uncalled for. I made a face and turned my head back to the television.

"Matthew cut it out!" She pushed him away and sat on the floor. I shook my head. Such an unhealthy relationship.

"Oh but if he did it, you'd be fine with it wouldn't you?" he screamed at her. She glared at him.

"He's just a friend Matthew. Leave me alone." she hugged her knees to her chest. He got up and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I looked at the door.

"My poor door." I said, trying to at least make her smile a little. It worked.

"He get's so overworked about everything. He stole my phone last night and read all our text messages. I shrugged. Let him read everything we were never inappropriate, I'm 20, she's not even 18 yet. Friends was all we could be.

"He can chill his role..." I sighed.

"I kinda just want him to go home but he'd never leave without me."

"I would've left him already."

"Yea..." She was avoiding the subject.

"Unless..there's a reason you cant?"

"No.." She shook her head. "Just love. I suppose." and that was the end of that conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days I didn't know what to think. Matthew was still being a jerk to Carolyn, Carolyn still didn't do anything about it. It was infuriating. Just once I wished she would do something to defend herself. He walked all over her, it was stupid, who treats there girlfriend like that?

I sighed and just ignored them sprawled out on my living room floor. _My _living room. _Mine. _I walked past them quickly. As I walked by Carolyn looked up at me and attempted a smile, perhaps I was a little harsh when I glared, but oh well. She frowned and went back to talking to Matthew about whatever they had been discussing.

Ashley was standing in the door way of the kitchen watching. He laughed at me as I pushed past him to the fridge. He was so stupid sometimes..

"Andy..you're falling way hard for this girl are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Why don't you stick to what you know? Boobs and bass." I glared. He shook his head laughing.

"I also know how messy things can get with a not only underage, but taken girl. Let it go man, find someone else. Give Scout a call. Anything but a teenage girl."

"But..I'm only 20..its a three year difference how bad can that be?"

"Statutory rape Andy."

"Not if I don't sleep with her Ashley." he looked at me for a second to make sure I was serious, then shook his head.

"How's that gonna work? She wont be 18 for who knows how many months? Not to mention getting rid of her pretty boy boyfriend. He already hates you don't give the kid a reason to kill you too."

"He doesn't hate me, I didn't do anything to him."

"You stare at his girlfriend. You've done enough. It's bad enough that you're the lead singer of her favorite band. Its bad enough that every girl that knows who you are fantasizes about you. Its bad enough that you flirted with her right in front of him at the concert. But what really puts him over the edge is the same look you give her, she gives you. Okay? So back off."

"Wait..what look? I don't give a look!"

"Please! You look at her like she's some goddess of the damned.!" he glared at me. I sighed. Maybe I did need to back off of her, she did have a boyfriend anyway..

"I'll stop. Okay? She's just a friend."

"Good." Ash patted my shoulder. "Maybe in like 5 years you'll have a chance." with that, he left me alone in the kitchen. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to my room.

~Later in the evening time~

I was locked up in my room trying to write. I couldn't figure it out. Why was this so damn hard? It was never hard before. I wrote Knives And Pens in the middle of a math class! If I'm frustrated I take my anger out on paper. The only thing that was hard to write was The Morticians Daughter. That was a love song. Is that what I'm trying to write..?

I balled up my piece of paper and threw it across the room, letting out a scream in the process. I hated this. I was about to swear off girls forever. Well beautiful girls who capture my heart with a mere smile... stop thinking about her Andy! Stop!

Someone knocked at my door and I stood up quickly. I looked around like I had committed a crime or something and I needed to hide it. They knocked again and I shook off whatever was freaking me out to open the door. Carolyn was there.

"Are you okay..?" she asked worriedly.

"Peachy." I replied coldly.

"What happened?" she frowned. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay..just to make her smile.

"Nothing. I'm frustrated. I couldn't figure it out. Okay? Happy?" I glared. I told Ash I'd back off..

"What's wrong with you?" She screamed at me.

"Nothing!"

"I'm not even talking about that anymore Andy! You've been a complete jerk to me since the other night when we watched movie's! Why?"

"I have not. If you think I have a problem you're blind. You're the one with the problem."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any kind of problem!"

"Yes you do! Like that leach you call a boyfriend. He walks all over you, he's rude to you. And you allow it to happen! He doesn't care about anything but sleeping with you and once he does he'll probably dump you. If you don't do it soon, he'll probably dump you anyway. So you're the one with the problem, not me." she stared at me for a second. Her eyes were tearing up. Then she gasped, like she had just figured something out.

"You like me..that's why you care so much." She smiled a little.

"Don't be ridiculous Carolyn. You're a minor."

"You're only 20 Andy. And I'm almost 18. Not like its a big age difference." She rolled her eyes.

"I cant like you Carolyn! Okay? Because even though you don't deserve him and I could give you better I'd almost always be away and we'd barely spend time together. So in a way I wouldn't be giving you better."

She shook her head, and got closer to me. She pulled me down to her height and looked me in the eye for a minute. He beautiful blue ones against mine. Then her face moved closer until she stopped to make sure I hadn't moved away. I wanted to but I was frozen. Then she kissed me. I was shocked. What did I do? Kiss back? Pull away and tell her this is wrong? I decided to kiss back. The kiss lasted no longer then a minute but it was amazing.

"Wow.." she whispered.  
>"What..?" I whispered back, smiling like an idiot. She just smiled at me. Someone coughed from behind her and we pulled away quickly. Ashley stood there, just shaking his head.<p>

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ash yelled. Carolyn looked between us confused.  
>"Nothing Ashley." I said. "Nothing at all."<p>

"She's a kid!"

"It's my room. Not like someone would find out."

"You said you'd back off of her. You cant just go around kissing random girls."

"She isn't random. And I like her."

"For the record... I kissed him..." She chimed in quietly.

"Even better!" He glared. I rolled my eyes.

"Chill out Ashley. It's not like I slept with her it was one little kiss. Okay? So stop screaming at me like I'm a kid I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I pushed past him into the living room, he followed me as did Carolyn.

"Well you cant date her!"

"I know that damn it!" I turned to him, glaring. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't hate that I can't actually be with her?"

Matthew walked in the room, and looked at the three of us. Carolyn panicked and scrambled to his side. He gave us all a curious look.

"Cant be with who..?" he asked.

"No one." I said bitterly. I grabbed my keys and walked out the front door, slamming it behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I ended up driving to Scouts house. I missed her a lot, I know we didn't talk a lot but that was because of my tour schedule and her acting schedule, we didn't have time to see each other. I sat at her dinning room table. She was smiling sympathetically as I told her about Carolyn and Matthew.

"I think you need to wait until she leaves him, or just move on if she never does." she said after I finished. "There is absolutely no doubt about her liking you, she kissed you. But that doesn't mean she'll leave him."

"I know, I know." I sighed. She kissed my cheek and gave me a big hug.

"Hey, why don't you call Matt and we'll go out?" she smiled. I nodded.

"Alright.." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing his number.

"Hello?"

"Matt!"

"Andy!" he yelled back.

"We're going out. Scout and I will pick you up in fifteen minutes, be ready." I discdn't wait for a reply, just hung up. I grabbed my keys and pulled Scout out to the car with me.

Fifteen minutes later, we were picking Matt up at his house. He looked at us a little confused when he got in the car.

"You guys aren't...like...you know.." He twitched.

"Together?" Scout laughed. "No. Andy's hung up on some kid." she smiled at me. I glared.

"She's not just some kid. She's an amazing person and mature for her age." I said, concentrating on the road. "Where are we going?" I looked at Scout, who looked back at Matt.

"A casino!" He yelled.

"No." She said.

"Yes!"

"No! Let's just go get something to eat."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Shut up Matt!" I shook my head while they bickered back and forth about what to do, it made no sense to me. I didn't care what we did or where we went I just needed to get my mind off of things at home. The people at home.

I had completely tuned them out, something that I had done many times. They always bickered like this. It seemed they could never get along. There was no one on the road, so I let my mind wander. I was thrown into a daydream about Carolyn. We were getting married, she looked beautiful in white. I smiled to myself as we both said 'I do' and kissed. It seemed like the happiest day ever.

The daydream switched, and we were a bit older. I was just getting home from a huge tour and she greeted me at the door, all smiles. She layed her hand on her stomach as if to tell me something and I understood like we were in sync. A few years later in my fantasy life, we had two kids. Twins. Age about 5, they looked like her. We were at the park, laughing and having fun, it was perfect..

"ANDY WATCH OUT!" Scouts voice broke through to me. A big truck was coming right at us, I swerved, Matt screamed, and the truck hit my side. My eyes widened as I looked at Scout and Matt, who seemed to be fine. Their sides wasn't hit. Thank god. My breathing started getting heavy, I felt blood trickle down my face, now I was struggling for breath..and then I blacked out.

~Death?~

Where was I? A dream? Heaven? Hell? Whatever was in between? No one was here with me. It was nothing but blank. So where did I end up? Did the crash kill me? Did the crash kill anyone else? What happened?

I heard someone call my name. I wasn't alone. I started looking around frantically for any sign of life. Then I heard my name again. It sounded like Carolyn was calling me, was she dead to? She appeared in front of me.

"Andy.." she whispered. "Oh Andy.."

"Carolyn.." I frowned. "What happened?"

"You crashed.." she frowned. "You're in a coma..." I laughed.

"Really? I'm clearly awake."

"Its only a dream! I need you to wake up! I need you to come back to me!" She started crying. "The world needs you back...you need to come back.." she fell to her knee's. I knelt in front of her.  
>"Hey..don't cry..it'll be okay.."<p>

"No it wont! Not until you find the strength to wake up!" she cried harder.

"I'll wake up! I'll wake up! I wont leave, not now... can you help me?"

"I cant.. I wish I could, more then anything. If I could I'd pull you right out of this but you need to find your way out by yourself I cant help."

"I'm coming back..."

"Please.." and then..she was gone. I stood and looked around. Where do you go to escape utter darkness? Well... I don't know. I walked in a random direction, no such luck, so I tried another. Nope. I was starting to get frustrated. What the hell was wrong with me? How to wake up... I pinched myself. Nope. I told myself if I didn't wake up then all kinds of people would miss me. Nah, no such luck.

Now, I was angry. Why couldn't I just wake up! I screamed, at the top of my lungs..

**Authors Note: Well hey there guys:D I ran out of idea's, I decided we needed some Andy drama. All this shit revolves around Carolyn. Though, its depressing he's hurtD:**


End file.
